For the Record, They're Sai Swords
by SonOfASnitch
Summary: 'Dagger' verse drabbles , and one-shots by request! No need to read Dagger if you just want your fix of Superhero!Kurt and Klaine :) For ashwita.ashok, First up: Meet The Parents


Okay, so by request, I am doing one-shots and filling prompts for Dagger Verse ( or any others if you'd like) Please, All you have to do is ask! This is happening because of a specific request from , so thank her!

:

"Also, about the one-shots, could you *maybe* do one about Kurt meeting Blaine's parents(as boyfriend). I was looking forward to that scene actually, and then it was sort of cut short. You can totally just do it later on or just drop it, but, I kind of wanted to see that."

* * *

I pulled at my collar a bit, feeling awkward. You know when you ring the doorbell at somebody's house for the first time, and there's that long waiting time when you don't know whether or not you're at the right door or if you even pressed the doorbell hard enough so you don't know if it even rang, but you also don't want to ring it again in case the did hear it the first time and then you'd feel like an impatient asshole? No? Okay. Well, you know how you think in irrational scattered run-on sentences when you're nervous? Well if not, let me be the case and point.

I should have never offered to pick Blaine up for our first date, but he was on this whole 'eco-friendly' kick and decided that by flying instead of driving I could save the environment. I rolled my eyes. Blaine was going to run out of excuses sooner or later as to why I should take him flying...

I reached up to press the doorbell again, when the door swung open and I looked up to a familiar face.

Oh. Right.

"Hi, Dr. Anderson." I greeted shifting my weight and dropping the flowers I'd brought Blaine down to my side though Dr. Roy Anderson eyed them suspiciously.

"Oh," I laughed nervously, "No, don't worry. They're not for you. They're-"

"Dagger." He slowly cut me off, "What are you doing here?"

"I- uh..." I scratched my head, "Well actually, sir, it's Kurt."

"What?" He obviously was shaken up. He probably thought I was here to seek revenge for the surgery.

"My name. It's Kurt." I extended my hand.

"Right." He exhaled and shook it, "Kurt."

"May I come in?" I asked hopefully and either out of fear or curiosity he stood aside and welcomed me in, shutting the door behind him. We stood in the gorgeous entry. The Andersons' house was upscale and posh. Growing up in a rather blue collar lifestyle, I never really understood how someone could call such a polished pristine museum a home.

"My family is home." Dr. Anderson mentioned with uncertainty. I smiled.

"Well, I should hope so. That's kind of why I'm here." I held the flowers up again.

Dr. Anderson's eyes grew. Nervously, he touched my shoulder and led me over to the side parlor and whispered to me.

"Listen, if this is about the tasers, I can remove them. I can do the surgery, I swear, but please- leave my family out of this. They didn't do anything wrong." He panicked.

"What?" I cocked my head. Sweet Jesus, did this man think I was going to kill him and murder his family with the flowers because of what he did? He must have has not idea why I was here which made this whole thing even more awkward.

"Wait," I stopped my thoughts, "You can remove the tasers?"

"Yes. I can do a reversal procedure. I-I can do it tomorrow. Dagger-"

"Kurt." I corrected.

"Kurt?" A much more youthful voice called from behind both of us and simultaneously we looked over our shoulders at him.

"Blaine," Dr. Anderson breathed out, "Would mind going to your room for a little bit? Don't worry, I'm handling this."

"Handling what?" Blaine asked stepping closer.

"Dagger-"

"Kurt." I corrected again.

"This is my son- The one I told you about. Do you remember?" Dr. Anderson reminded.

"I think I'm familiar." I smirked, holding the flowers out to Blaine, "Hi."

"Hey." Blaine blushed, coming forward and taking the flowers holding them up to his nose and inhaling them deeply. He thanked me and threw his arms around me.

"I see you've met my dad." He smiled at his father.

"Dad, this is Kurt." Blaine said calmly, seeing the look on his dad's face, "My boyfriend."

"Come again?" Dr. Anderson tried to stay composed. I bit back my response of 'Oh, he will'

reminding myself that this was Blaine's father after all.

"Kurt. I've told you about Kurt. He's my best friend and now we're together." Blaine laced his fingers with mine.

"Kurt." He repeated as if he was connecting the dots, "Kurt. This is Kurt? This is the Kurt you talk about all the time?" Dr. Anderson grabbed my shoulder and pointed to me, "This is your Kurt?"

Blaine and I looked to each other, trying not to laugh.

"Yes." He answered simply.

"And you're aware he's a.."

"Superhero?" Blaine provided, his dad only nodded, "Dad, everyone knows. Don't you watch the news?"

"But I don't- How did you-"

"Roy?" Mrs. Anderson entered and joined us, "What's going on?"

"Mom, this is Kurt." Blaine filled in, "He's picking me up for our date."

"Hi, Kurt." She smiled with her thick Filipino accent and extended her hand, "I'm Tala, Blaine's mom."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Anderson." I shook her tiny hand warmly.

"Naku, no no. Call me Tala. It's Tala and Roy. None of that 'Misses' 'Doctor'- No. From what Blainey's told me, you're family now, alright? This is your second home, okay? Okay." She pulled me into a tight motherly hug and I grinned in glee as Blaine's face turn strawberry red.

"Roy, you be nice to the boy. He's a good kid. He's a superhero!" She smacked her husband's arm. Roy looked about ready to throw his hands up in defeat.

"I assure you both, he's safe with me." I offered some comfort to Roy's distraughtness.

"You knew he was a superhero?" Roy accused his wife.

"You didn't know? Naku, Roy, you need to watch the news." He waved her hand at him, "Boys, you get coffee now. Halika sa."

"Actually, Mom, can we do coffee when we get back?" Blaine was positively mortified, "Kurt's taking me out to dinner."

"Oh, Oh I see. Come on, Sinta, we have dinner too." She smiled bright, "You boys fly safe!" she laughed with pride at her own horrible joke, "Get it? It's funny. Roy, you understand?"

"I understand nothing." Roy muttered, exhausted by the new development in his life.

"Salamat, Nanay." Blaine called sweetly, "We will. Palaam!"

He all but pushed me out the door and pulled it shut.

"So..." Blaine scratched the back of his gelled hair, color returning to his face, "Those are my parents."

"I love them." Was all I could say through my laughter. Somehow, I knew I was going to officially be part of that family one day, and I couldn't wait.

* * *

The Filipino may be off because I'm... not Filipino. But it roughly is tuff like 'gee' and 'darling' or 'thank you, mom' and 'goodbye'...

I LOVE Blaine's parents. They are my favorite. I love all Klaine parents, actually but they're probably the most fun to write.

Right! So any requests or anything, I'm totally up for it! Please PM me or review!

~Holleigh


End file.
